Bill Cipher/Gallery
Images of Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls. Screenshots S1e19 Bill portal.png|Bill being summoned GideonwithBill.png Bill-Cipher-secrets.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things18.png bill-ovnis.png S1e19_Bill_with_arms_up.jpg Bill-with-gideon.jpg Li'l-gideon-with-bill.jpg|Bill volunteering to "work" for Gideon Gleeful S1e19_holy_heck_its_bill.png|Bill makes a deal with Li'l Gideon BillC_GF.jpg bill-stan-memory.png|"It's funny how dumb you are." S1e19_Mabel_talking_to_''Bill''.jpg Bill-angry.png|An angry Bill with fireballs on the palms of his hands Bill_eye_symbol.jpg S1e19_Ultra_Bill_finishing_this_for_good.jpg|"And now to finish you all once in for all!" bill-cipher-hole.jpg|Bill with a hole in his body bill-attack.jpg|Bill's eye turns into a laser S1e19 Bill is watching.jpg|Bill's wheel BillShadow-GF.png|Bill's shadow BillAppears-GF.png|Bill appears in Dipper's mind S2e4 bill light.png|Bill entering the mind of Dipper Pines S2e4 bill solidifies.png|"I think I know a guy" Bill Cipher Season 2.jpg Bill'sOffers-2SGF.jpg BillJackpot-2SGF.png BillMedidate-2SGF.png|Bill returns too try once again to make a deal with Dipper BillOffer-2SGF.png|"Tick tock, Kid" Cipher on thought machine.jpg|Bill appears on the monitor of the Thought Reading Machine BillFordDipper.png|The end of the world Weirdmaggedden.jpg Gravity Falls S2E20 Bill Ciper Wheel.png S2e20 decoration.png IMG 0295.PNG|Bill about to pick which one of the Pines Twins to kill S2e18 bill six arm pyramid.png|Bill Cipher taking 3D form S2e20 Bill Earth.png IMG 0314.PNG|Bill's true form S2e20_reality_in_black_and_white.png|Bill exiting his physical form to enter the mind Ford Pines S2e4_red_eye.png|Bill with an evil red eye tumblr_o0hiynm4lR1ubw913o1_1280.jpg|Bill using a petrified Ford as a backscratcher maxresdefault-6.jpg|Bill encounters Dipper Screenshot3158f01.png S2e18_this_is_what_happends_to_heroes.jpg|"This is what happens to heres in my world" maxresdefault-7.jpg|A monster Bill trying chase Mabel & Dipper S2e20_Ford_chained.png|Bill interrogating with Ford S2e20_Bill_giant_fist.png|Bill about to hit the Shacktron maxresdefault-8.jpg|Bill gets his eye pulled out by the Shacktron Gravity-Falls-Season-2-Episode-20.jpg|"Right, was that what you all were thinking?" maxresdefault-3.jpg S2e20_evil_martini.png S2e18_fearamid_interior_background_art.png S2e18 inside fearamid.jpg|Bill and the Henchmaniacs parting at the Fearamid S2e19 leaving the Fearamid.png S1e19_Giant_bill_fury.jpg|"EAT NIGHTMARE!!!" tumblr_o0tx2em7Ib1rawb5do3_1280.jpg tumblr_inline_o7dtjh8pIn1tfzekw_1280.png|Bill in Dipper's body Tumblr o2j8dqhB3t1rawb5do1 1280.png S2e18_good_old_six_fingers.jpg tumblr_o031snSOJ21ubw913o1_1280.jpg|"BETTER!!!" tumblr_nwzvdt6aRp1uku44xo1_1280.png|"Well, well, well. And here I thought things couldn't any." S2e19 just the beginning.png tumblr_nxv3qqQrIm1s1h8cco1_1280.jpg tumblr_nxawq5X6SS1uku44xo1_1280.png tumblr_nwzx14M87t1uku44xo1_1280.png tumblr_o2ghz4aoeQ1ubw913o1_1280.jpg S2e20 what do you think pals.png tumblr_inline_nyjjcskibY1t4idcn_1280.jpg|Dipper tries to punch Bill's eye Screenshot139c358c.png|"This is our town now, boys!" S2e20_henchmaniacs.png tumblr_nxv3qqQrIm1s1h8cco3_1280.jpg tumblr_nyc8pu31J51uku44xo1_1280.png tumblr_o0hiwvMsv51ubw913o1_1280.jpg S2e20_Planet_Xanthar.png 141be2ab21ed8bbc.jpg|Bill during the opening to Weirdmageddon S2e19_getting_use_to_taking_over.png S2e18_mayor_steps_up.png S2e19_walk_it_off.png Tumblr_o031lrvppY1ubw913o1_1280.jpg S2e20_Planet_Pyronica.png S2e20_Planet_Tennis.png S2e15_nightmare_realm.png S2e18_party_of_the_demons.jpg S2e18_the_whole_gang.jpg S2e19_running_away.jpg|Bill gets angry S2e20_demons_eviler_forms.png S1e1_eye.png|One of Bill Cipher's many cameos in Season 1 S1e19_It's_inside_2....png S1e19_Bill's_creature_page.png|Bill in journal 2 S1e19_Bill_page.png|Bill's page in Journal 3 S1e19_Black_and_white_Bill.png|Bill after being summoned by Gideon S1e19_stan_pines....png|"Stan Pines.....?" S1e19_hit_by_laser.png|Bill gets in the eye by his own blast S1e19_Bill_star_power.png Xyler_n_Craz_xistenze.jpg S1e19_Bill_with_arms_down.png S2e19_our_new_dimension.png S2e4_Bill_is_back.png S2e4_hat_off.png|"Hats off to you" S2e4_bill_upside_down.png S2e4_eye_on_you.png S2e4_change_your_mind.png S2e4_in_3_seconds.png S2e4_bipper_saves_mabel.png|Bipper S2e4_bill_out.png BillOut-GFS2.png|Bill is send flying out of Dipper's body S2e15_-_bill_in_wheat.png S2e15_-_Bills_here.png|Bill appearing in Ford's dream S2e15_-_seven_bills.png|Bill makes copies of himself S2e15_-_open_rift.png S2e15_-_things_change.png S2e15_-_ford_reflection_in_eye.png S2e15_-_do_you_recognize_symbol.png S2e15_How_bill_gets_in_minds_code.png S2e15_Call_me_a_friend.png|Ford making a deal with Bill S2e15_Ford_possessed.png|Bill possessing Ford S2e15_bill_close_up.jpg S2e15_Bill_painting_close_up.jpg|A crave drawing of Bill from ancient times S2e15_so_they_were_eyes.jpg S2e15_Hiya_smart_guy.png|Ford meets Bill for the first time S2e15_playing_interdimensional_chess.png|Bill playing interdimensional chess with Ford S2e15_Voluntary_possession.png S2e15_A_little_help_from_a_friend.png S2e15_Betrayal.png|Bill revealing his true colours to Ford S2e15_I'll_shut_it_down.jpg S2e15_cute_even.jpg|"Cute even" S2e15_end_of_our_world.jpg S2e15_Bill's_next_pawn_1.jpg|Bill seeking out his next pawn S2e17_He's_here_to_help.png|Bill possessing the body of Blendin Blandin S2e17_Needing_it.png S2e17_Smashed.png|Bill smashes the Rift S2e17_Guess_Who.png S2e17_Snap.png S2e17_Leaving_Blendin.png S2e17_Prophecy.png S2e17_Bill's_World.png S2e17_Bill_rift_growing.png|Bill opening the portal to the Nightmare Realm S2e17_dipper_and_ford_see_the_end.jpg S2e17_BillNRealm.png S2e18_Finally.png S2e18_Flesh_Bill.png|Bill becomes physical S2e18_Bill_trapped.png S2e18_new_lord_and_master.png S2e18_running_from_Bill.png S2e18_castle_rising.png S2e18_scoop_of_bill.jpg S2e18_ford_lifted_up.jpg S2e18_face_to_face.jpg|"I know your weakness, Bill!" S2e18_ridelle.jpg|"And I know a riddle!?" S2e18_blocking.jpg S2e18_hot_gun_bill.jpg S2e18_I_got_a_guy_on_the_case.jpg S2e19_It's_been_fun.png S2e19_go_back.png S2e19_time_to_take_our_chaos_worldwide.png S2e19_Upset_Bill.png|Bill realizing that there something blocking the chance of worldwide chaos S2e19_a_small_tap.png S2e19_a_lot_harder.png S2e19_its_you_ford.jpg S2e19_journal_page_8.jpg|Bill getting an idea S2e19_bill_funny.jpg|Bill laughing to himself S2e19_most_diabolical_trap_i've_ever_created.png S2e20_At_the_top.png S2e20_Bill's_makeover.png S2e20_going_to_attack_the_Shacktron.png Td0jQ.png S2e20_don't_know_when.png|Bill playing a piano Opening bill as stan.jpg Opening bill card 4.jpg tumblr_o3b2p7hXJu1rawb5do1_1280.jpg|Bill beating back at the Shacktron S2e20 Bill realizes the trick.png|Bill realizes that he's been tricked S2e20 Bill trapped by flames.png|Bill panicking S2e20 let me out.png|"Let me outta here!" S2e20 powers fail.png|Bill unable to escape S2e20_Bill_turned.png S2e20 fame.png Big_1456413693_image.jpg S2e20 red eye 2.png|Bill moments before getting erased S2e20 Bill red eye closeup.png|''"STANLEY!"'' (last words) Weirdmageddon - Bill's defeat.png|Bill is punched right in the eye S2e20_Bill_yellow_shattering_3.png|Bill finally meeting his end at the hand of Stan Pines Weirdmageddon_-_Bill_statue.png|Bill Cipher's death Miscellaneous bill vinylmation.jpg|Bill Cipher Vinylmation Chaser S1e19_bill_model_sheet.jpg Opening bill transparent.png Gravity Falls Comic-Con poster.jpg Disney XD Hero Trip - Bill Cipher.png|Bill as he appears in the Disney XD game Hero Trip 5172f258972b307b1b374f90e8039aad.jpg Bill_symbol_cipher.png bill_cipher_in_journal__2_render_by_pokemonlover7669-d9951ym.png Bill_cypher_wallpaper_by_sircinnamon-d6hsllh.png Bill_appearance.png Bill cipher.png Bill_Cipher_Plush.jpg Bill_Cipher_Angry_Plush.jpg gravityfalls4_large.jpg gravityfalls4chase_large.jpg Capture+_2019-06-10-21-07-04~2.png|Bill Cipher with Black Hat from Villainous. Category:Character galleries Category:Gravity Falls galleries